


La última profecía

by Fille_au_loup



Series: Después del apocalipsis [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Body Swap, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Pre-Scene: Body Swap (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_au_loup/pseuds/Fille_au_loup
Summary: Azirafel cree que la última profecía de Agnes la Chalada contiene la clave para evitar los castigos que les tengan reservados el Cielo y el Infierno, pero a Crowley no le gusta nada su interpretación.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Después del apocalipsis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620883
Kudos: 13





	La última profecía

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está pensada como secuela de "La primera noche del resto de sus vidas", pero también se puede leer de forma independiente. ¡Espero que os guste!

Azirafel ha tenido toda la noche para reflexionar sobre su plan y está convencido de que es la única manera de garantizar su futuro y el de Crowley. Ahora que los primeros rayos de sol empiezan a abrirse camino entre las persianas, ha llegado la hora de despertar al demonio que duerme abrazado a él para llevarlo a cabo.

Solo espera haber interpretado bien la profecía.

—Ya es de día, querido —dice zarandeándolo un poco.

Crowley alza los párpados lentamente. Al principio adopta una expresión de adormilado desconcierto, después suspira y sonríe. Azirafel se estremece al detectar el amor sin reservas que brilla en esos ojos ambarinos.

—Buenos días, ángel.

—Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Como un lirón. ¿Qué tal has pasado tú la noche? Espero que no te hayas aburrido demasiado.

—¡En absoluto! He leído tu libro, he comprobado que no tuvieras pesadillas…

—He soñado que el Cielo y el Infierno habían dejado de incordiarnos y que nos íbamos de vacaciones a los South Downs y nos instalábamos en una casita preciosa con vistas al mar y un jardín lleno de flores… —Sacude la cabeza—. Una pena que solo haya sido un sueño.

—También he estado pensando en eso y tenemos que hablar seriamente.

—¿De irnos de vacaciones? —pregunta Crowley confuso.

—De cómo vamos a conseguir que nos dejen en paz en lugar de aniquilarnos por lo que los dos bandos consideran una abyecta traición.

—Ah, ya —murmura Crowley sin entusiasmo—. Bueno, querrás desayunar primero, ¿no?

—Pues ya que lo mencionas, sería estupendo, la verdad.

El demonio se desenreda perezosamente del cuerpo de Azirafel, que se levanta y sustituye el pijama por ropa de calle con un simple gesto (¿qué más da ya lo que opinen arriba de los milagros frívolos?). Crowley se estira antes de salir de la cama él también y guiarlo hacia la cocina.

—Lo siento mucho, ángel, pero soy un anfitrión terrible y no tengo gran cosa que ofrecerte —se lamenta tras echar un vistazo al interior de la nevera—. Si hubiera sabido que… ¡Ah, espera!

Chasquea los dedos y en la mesa aparecen dos tazas humeantes acompañadas de un surtido de bollos, tartas y magdalenas que dejan a Azirafel anonadado.

—¿D-de dónde…?

—De una pastelería que hay a la vuelta de la esquina. No te preocupes, a estas horas tienen un montón de clientes, así que no notarán nada.

El ángel quiere fruncir el ceño para dejar claro que desaprueba el robo, pero es demasiado difícil protestar contra el aroma de la bollería recién hecha, de modo que se sienta y da un bocado a la magdalena más cercana.

—¡Mmm!

Crowley sonríe satisfecho, se sienta al otro lado de la mesa y echa mano de la taza de café.

—¿Y bien? Tenías una idea para salir airosos del asunto, ¿no?

—Así es.

—Pues soy todo oídos.

El ángel vacila. Acaba de servirse una prometedora porción de tarta de arándanos y teme no disfrutarla como es debido mientras mantienen esa conversación.

—Está bien, está bien —dice el demonio, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Come tranquilo, ya hablamos luego.

Azirafel da buena cuenta de los manjares que abarrotan la mesa. Cuando todo acabe, tiene que visitar esa pastelería con Crowley. Y bendecirla como pago por ese exquisito desayuno.

Se limpia la comisura de los labios con una servilleta y después se vuelve hacia el demonio, dispuesto a discutir su plan.

—Verás, he estado dándole vueltas a la última profecía de Agnes —comienza—. Lo de jugar con fuego es una advertencia bastante obvia; la clave está en lo otro, en lo de elegir nuestros rostros con sabiduría.

—¿Y qué quiere decir? ¿Que cambiemos de cara para evitar el peligro? ¿Poniéndonos una máscara o algo así?

—Algo así.

—Pero a ti se te ha ocurrido algo más concreto, ¿no?

—Sí. Mira. Creo se refiere a que cada uno adopte el aspecto del otro. Que intercambiemos nuestros cuerpos. Así les confundiremos y partiremos con ventaja cuando vengan a buscarnos.

Aunque en el fondo esperaba que Crowley lo felicitara por su brillante deducción, tampoco le habría extrañado que pusiera alguna pega a su razonamiento y que debatiendo juntos llegaran a una conclusión mucho más acertada. Sin embargo, la única reacción del demonio es contemplarlo en silencio, pálido como un fantasma.

Cuando por fin despega los labios, es para preguntar con voz ronca:

—¿Tienes esa profecía a mano?

—Sí, aquí está.

Azirafel saca el papel de un bolsillo de su chaleco. Crowley se lo arrebata con brusquedad y lo lee varias veces, murmura, niega con la cabeza, se levanta, vuelve a leerlo mientras se pasea por la cocina, sisea cada vez más nervioso y al final arruga la hoja y la lanza a un rincón.

—No vas a hacerte pasar por mí —sentencia.

—¿Por qué no?

El demonio abre y cierra la boca varias veces antes de lograr vocalizar sus pensamientos.

—¡Porque a quien tenga mi jeto le van a llevar a rastras al Infierno y le van a torturar hasta la locura! ¡Dagón lleva siglos queriendo ponerme las manos encima! ¡Hastur me va a desollar… o a descuartizar… o las dos cossas! ¡A Belcebú le encantó mi informe sobre la inquisición española y sse muere de ganas de poner en práctica suss métodosss! ¡Ni de coña voy a permitir que tú ocupesss mi lugar!

—Pero Agnes…

—¡Me la pela Agnesssss!

Azirafel nunca lo ha visto tan alterado, ni siquiera en la base aérea de Tadfield cuando Satán se acercaba hecho una furia. Le pone las manos en los hombros con la intención de calmarlo, pero no da resultado.

—¡Además, eso del fuego está claro que sse refiere al fuego infernal! Y, por sssssi se te ha olvidado, el fuego infernal te… te… ¡Joder!

Suelta una variopinta mezcolanza de maldiciones y bendiciones y Azirafel no puede culparlo sabiendo que el día anterior lo dio por muerto durante unas horas. No alcanza a imaginarse cómo se habría sentido él si hubiera pensado que Crowley había sido aniquilado por completo, y tampoco quiere averiguarlo. Le pone una mano en cada mejilla y dice mirándolo a los ojos:

—Crowley…

Pero el demonio no está dispuesto a escuchar.

—¡Dijisste que no te perdería nunca, joder! ¡Lo dijisssste ayer mismo! ¡Y ahora pretendesss dissssfrazarte de mí e irte de excursión ahí abajo…!

—Ya sé que parece una locura…

—¡Una puta locura, ssssí!

—Pero creo que el fuego infernal va a estar arriba.

La afirmación sorprende tanto a Crowley que lo deja sin habla, lo que confiere a Azirafel la oportunidad de continuar.

—Piénsalo: sería absurdo que el Infierno lo usara contra ti, ¿no?, porque los demonios sois inmunes. En cambio, a mí… a mí querrán imponerme un castigo ejemplar y ya viste qué rápido se pusieron de acuerdo Gabriel y Belcebú para culparnos. No me extrañaría que decidieran intercambiar recursos con el objetivo de darnos una lección.

Crowley lo medita un momento antes de contestar.

—Tiene sentido —admite.

—Y si el Infierno presta fuego al Cielo para mi ejecución —prosigue Azirafel, contento por su éxito—, eso significa que a ti…

—Que a mí me esperan con agua bendita.

Crowley se estremece, probablemente recordando el charco pringoso en que esa sustancia convirtió a Ligur. Entonces se sume en profundas cavilaciones, en busca de una alternativa a la arriesgada propuesta del ángel.

—¡Tiene que haber otra manera! —protesta frustrado al cabo de un rato.

—No creo que la haya, querido.

—Pero en el Infierno… ¡Puede que a ti te manden a la hoguera y ssanssseacabó, pero conmigo podrían hacer cualquier cossssa antes de liquidarme! Ssssi tú ocupas mi lugar…

—Tal vez no lleguen a capturarte —responde Azirafel tratando de imprimir a su voz más optimismo del que siente—. A lo mejor empiezan conmigo y se asustan tanto al descubrir que soy inmune al fuego que deciden no enfrentarse a ti por si acaso.

—No puedo dejar que vayass, Azirafel. Nopuedonopuedonopuedo…

El ángel lo estrecha entre sus brazos y le acaricia la espalda hasta que Crowley se cansa de seguir balbuceando su negativa.

Poco a poco, el demonio se relaja igual que la noche anterior, como si Azirafel fuese el refugio más seguro del universo. Y, en cierto modo, así es: él es lo único que puede protegerlo de la destrucción absoluta, y viceversa. La vida de cada uno está en manos del otro.

—Saldrá bien. Hasta ahora, Agnes no se ha equivocado en nada.

—¿No te da miedo de ir al Infierno, Azirafel?

—Bueno, sí, un poco. Pero más miedo me da que vayas tú. Además, te conozco tan bien que estoy seguro de que puedo hacerme pasar por ti sin que nadie sospeche nada. Ya lo verás: ¡será pan comido!

Crowley se separa un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Reconocerías a Hastur, a Dagón…?

—Te he oído quejarte de tu trabajo tantas veces que podría escribir un tratado de jerarquía infernal con infinidad de detalles sobre todo lo que se hace mal en cada nivel.

—Ya, en eso tienes razón —dice Crowley sonriendo a su pesar.

—¿Y tú? Bueno, supongo que te acordarás de los arcángeles…

—Sí. Por desgracia, no es fácil olvidarse de ellos.

—¿Y te ves capaz de fingir que eres yo?

—¡Pues claro! ¡Solo tengo que sonreír y hacer como que respeto a todo el mundo! Mmmm, ahora que lo pienso, va a ser más complicado de lo que creía.

Azirafel se ríe. Le alivia que Crowley haya empezado a bromear sobre ello, pues indica que ha aceptado el plan y empezado a armar la fortaleza tras la que ocultará sus temores.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿lo hacemos ya?

Crowley traga saliva. Observa unos instantes la mano que le tiende Azirafel y luego asiente con la cabeza y se la estrecha.

Es una sensación muy extraña. No tiene nada que ver con la experiencia de poseer a Madame Tracy. En esa ocasión, su conciencia y la de la humana compartieron espacio sin tocarse, manteniendo una distancia respetuosa, como dos personas sentadas en asientos contiguos de un tren. Ahora, sin embargo, al intercambiar cuerpos con Crowley, hay un momento en que sus dos espíritus se funden antes de volver a tomar caminos separados. Todo sucede tan rápido que Azirafel no tiene tiempo de asimilarlo. Solo sabe que desearía que hubiera durado más.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —quiere preguntar, pero solo logra emitir un largo siseo.

Crowley se carcajea al oírlo.

—Vas a tener que aprender a hablar antes de entrar en acción, ángel. No creo que Hastur se tome muy bien que le hagas eso con la lengua.

Azirafel entorna los ojos.

—¡Eh, eso está genial! —lo anima el demonio entre risas—. Yo nunca he intentado intimidarlo con la mirada, pero ahora que te veo hacerlo me parece una idea estupenda. ¡Va a salir por patas!

—Muy graciossso —contesta Azirafel, esforzándose mucho por vocalizar cada sílaba.

—Por cierto, ángel, no pensaba que tu ropa fuera tan cómoda.

—¡Ssssí! Esss una tela muy sssssuave, ¿verdad? Te puedo recomendar algunasss tien…

—Eh, eh, no te emociones. Preferiría bañarme en agua bendita que ir por ahí en mi cuerpo con estas pintas. Y haz el favor de no sonreír así con mi cara, que no me pega nada.

—Eresss un quejica.

—¡No soy un quejica!

Azirafel sonríe y empieza a caminar por la cocina para probar sus nuevas piernas. Cuando está seguro de que no se va a caer, trata de imitar los andares de Crowley. Le sorprende que este no se burle de su torpeza, así que lo mira de reojo y descubre que el demonio está apoyado en la encimera, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en una expresión pensativa.

—¿Hay algún problema, querido?

Parece que las palabras tardan en llegar a la conciencia de Crowley, pues permanece varios segundos más en la misma posición, hasta que al fin menea la cabeza y responde:

—Qué va, ninguno. Es solo que… Cuando hemos cambiado… No sé cómo decirlo. A lo mejor tú también…

Azirafel lo comprende al instante.

—Sí, yo también lo he sentido.

—Ha sido muy… —titubea el demonio.

—¿Raro? —lo ayuda Azirafel.

—Bueno, sí, pero lo que yo quería decir es… —Crowley hace una mueca, como si lo horrorizara la confesión que está a punto de hacer—: bonito.

—Bonito —repite el ángel, saboreando el adjetivo—. Sí, supongo que esa es la palabra que mejor lo describe.

—Estábamos juntos, ¿no? Juntos de verdad.

—Sí, eso creo.

—Joder.

Crowley regresa a su estado meditabundo; da la impresión de que está examinando minuciosamente en su memoria cada detalle de lo ocurrido.

—Ha pasado demasiado deprisa para entenderlo bien —comenta el ángel—. Tal vez sea porque no estábamos preparados.

—No, desde luego que no lo estábamos —conviene Crowley tras otra pausa.

—A lo mejor, cuando esto acabe… ¿podemos repetirlo?

—No creo que quieras compartir conciencia con un demonio.

—Contigo sí, Crowley. Contigo quiero compartirlo todo.

Es aterrador admitir unos sentimientos que ha mantenido ocultos sabe Dios desde cuándo, pero, después de haber estado a punto de perderlo todo, Azirafel no tiene la menor intención de seguir refugiándose en evasivas.

Crowley lo contempla embelesado y se acerca a él como atraído por un imán. Azirafel le rodea la cara con las manos y se sumerge en los ojos que ahora pertenecen a su amado demonio. ¡Con qué claridad reflejan lo que antes habitaba detrás de los ojos de serpiente que en este momento porta él!

Está tentado de besarlo hasta perder el aliento y, sobre todo, de proponerle volver a hacer el intercambio, esta vez tomándose más tiempo para explorar las sensaciones que les despierte. No le cabe duda de que Crowley aceptaría al instante. De hecho, está seguro de que le entregaría cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Se acuerda de _Hamlet_ , de la Bastilla, de los libros salvados de aquella iglesia, y se siente terriblemente culpable por no haberle abierto el corazón antes a pesar de todos los actos de amor que él le ha dedicado a lo largo de los siglos.

—He sido un cobarde durante demasiado tiempo —musita.

—Nada de eso —replica Crowley, colocando las manos encima de las de Azirafel, que siguen posadas en sus mejillas—. Sé lo mucho que te intimidaban Gabriel y el resto, y aun así les engañabas para verte conmigo. Hacer algo más llamativo habría sido desastroso para los dos.

—Te prometo que nunca más voy a negar lo que siento por ti. Y voy a pasar el resto de mi vida asegurándome de que eres feliz.

—Eso no te va a costar mucho —asegura Crowley sonriendo con cariño—. Lo único que necesito es saber que estás vivo y a salvo. Y, si esa bruja loca está en lo cierto, pronto tendremos el asunto resuelto.

—Bien, pues pongámonos en marcha para poder disfrutar de ese futuro cuanto antes.

Crowley asiente y rompen renuentemente el contacto físico.

—Deberíamos salir por separado para despistarles si están vigilando el portal —opina el demonio.

—Sí.

—Yo iré al Soho. Es lo que harías tú si estuvieras en tu cuerpo, ¿no? Ver cómo está…

Aunque Crowley tiene la delicadeza de no terminar la frase, Azirafel siente una punzada de dolor al recordar que su librería ha quedado reducida a escombros y cenizas.

—Sí —dice sobreponiéndose al disgusto—. Y si no hay noticias de ningún bando, podemos reunirnos después en el parque de St. James y tomar un helado.

—Me parece bien.

—Ten mucho cuidado, ¿vale, Crowley?

—Tú también, ángel. Y que no se te olviden las gafas.

Se abrazan una vez más antes de despedirse. Azirafel reza para que este no sea su último abrazo. No; seguro que, tramen lo que tramen el Cielo y el Infierno, su estratagema servirá para librarse de ellos.

Cuando el ángel se anima a salir de casa, le llama la atención un coche que está aparcado justo al lado de la parada de taxis. No comprende cómo es posible después de verlo estallar la tarde anterior, pero tiene la certeza de que solo puede ser una buena señal y sonríe exultante al pensar en lo contento que se pondrá Crowley cuando sepa que su adorado Bentley está intacto.

**Author's Note:**

> Vuestros kudos y comentarios siempre me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que no dudéis en dejar vuestra opinión si os ha gustado. :)


End file.
